Crazy Things tend to Happen at Hogwarts
by Eva Green123
Summary: Hermione obsessed with Ron's underwear or so he thinks, Harry snogs Lavender, Ginny will go to any lengths to get Harry to like her, and some others come into the story later on. What crazy things these teens will do next!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter J.K.R does good for her!

Authors note: Hey read and review please!!!! This is my first fanfic so be gentle!!!I'll be updating soon!!!

* * *

"Ron whats this?" 

"What?"

"This?

"What?"

Hermione practically shoved it in his face this time.

"Oh that !"

"Well? ⌠Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly

"I don't know."

"Ronald!"

"Umm...", Ron stared at it hard, scrutinizing it at every angle , " it looks a bit like a dead hamster,but Hermione why would you be carrying around a dead hamster ,it does have diseases you know and plus you being bright and all would know that so that brings us back really to my first question , but would be really be going back to my first question since I never asked a second question in the first place and-

"Ronald your rambling and making me very angry ! This isn't a dead hamster by the way!!!!! This is the hat I made for you last Christmas!!!!"

"Ohhhhh...it smells a bit mangy ",said Ron sniffing it

"Oh really well Ron considering where you kept it!!! I found it piled underneath your underwear in your closet , which you don't fold by the way, kept in a little box with a note taped onto it that read 'Poisonous do not touch'! ⌠

"Oh ya...well...ya see... the thing about that is...I ...its...I mean honestly Hermione look at the state of that thing its┘┘.well I don't want to hurt your feelings and all┘..so I'll put this in a nice way, it looks as if you hade made this for someone who you felt has wronged you in some way ahem, said Ron shining his innocent bright blue eyes at her.

"You call that putting it in a nice way well you know Ronald-"

Hermione never got a chance to finish her sentence just then though because the portrait hole swung open and in entered Lavender Brown prancing in her little mini skirt and outrageously low cut shirt. Her bra was a vivid pink and everybody noticed.  
Across the common room Ginny who was talking animatedly to Harry while they sat by the window turned to look at who demanded such a loud entrance. Lavender had pranced in singing on the top of her lungs,

_"Oooooooooooooooooooooh Oklahoma, where the wind comes sweepin' down the plain And the wavin' wheat can sure smell sweet When the wind comes right behind the rain.  
Oklahoma, Ev'ry night my honey lamb and I Sit alone and talk and watch a hawk Makin' lazy circles in the sky"_

(you know the rest or at least Alejandra does but I not gonna name names),a song from her favorite musical Oklahoma.

Ginny was disgusted. She turned back to Harry only to find him staring amusedly at Lavender who after her solo was giggling hysterically. Ginny jealous of Lavender having captured her Harry's attention shouted:

"Oi! Lavender your Bra is showing!" Ginny smirked as she said this thinking that this would deeply embarrass Lavender but instead the result was that all the boys turned after this remark and couldn't take their eyes off Lavender while Lavender simply smiled, shrugged and said "That's the point."

"Slutt." Ginny muttered under her breath.

She turned back to Harry but only saw empty air

"What ...Harry...where-"

She turned and looked around the rest of the common room and saw Harry was snogging Lavender next to the cackling fire while a circle of onlookers whooped.

"Ugh! Well if lavender wants to play that game. " Ginny left to her dorm with an ingenious plan to win back Harry.

Meanwhile Hermione had returned her attention to Ron having finished watching Lavender's little performance.

"So Ronald as I was saying...wait damn what were we talking about?"

"Ummm...,Ron thought for a moment a very long long long long moment, then said "uh I don't know", and then grinned.

"What?" Hermione said a little unnerved at the weird look forming on his face.

"I just remembered something... Hermione,"Ron said saying her name slowly and seductively .

"Ronald I haven't got all day spit it out!"

"One question, when exactly did you have the time to rummage through my unmentionables cause your schedule pretty packed I mean you must have really set aside-"

A look of angst creeped into Hermione's face.

"Erm...I just was ya know looking for my ...erm...book...my...uh...Herbology book you see I dropped it-

"-in my closet while rummaging through my underwear I see. Ron said satisfactorily .

"Ron! That's not what I was gonna say!"

"Yes what were you gonna say about my sexy underwear ?" Ronald said quickly trying to catch Hermione off guard.

"Oh that your underwear's really stupid!" Hermione exclaimed furiously and stormed off while Ron shouted after her,

"You still haven't answered my first question Hermy ,why were you digging through my unmentionables?"

Hmmm he thought maybe I get some after answers if I dig through her unmentionables. The thought of that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K.R owns Harry Potter isnt she awesome

Sorry it took me a long time toupdate just been busy. Review please bad or good :) 

* * *

Harry woke up that morning feeling very cheerful. Yesterday after there snogging session Lavender asked him if he would like to go to Hogsmeade next weekend with her. He of course said yes and was very excited about there date. Lavender was like the hottest girl in school .Harry after dressing and showering and went down to the common room. He looked very sexy indeed. His raven black hair was as unruly as ever but it suited him perfectly. He wore his tie loosely and his green eyes were vivid through his glasses. Harry looked around to see where Ron had got to and to his surprise he saw Ron and Ginny having a very heated argument.

"No, Ron I am not going to change I think I look perfectly fine."

"Ginny Weasley you looked like you were about to climb on that table there and give Seamus here a lap dance.

Seamus who was sitting in the cushy arm chair ,reading nearby looked up at this. "What's all this about giving me a lap dance Ron. I already told you no for the last time, I'm sorry but I just don't swing that way."

"No not me you git I'm talking about Ginny and by the way I was drunk" He said his ears turning red as Ginny started to snigger .

" Whatever you say mate" Seamus then looked a Ginny. "Hey Ginny you looking good. I picture me you up in the astronomy tower getting our-

"Ummmm……I'm still here!" Ron shouted over Seamus' pickup lines.

Oh yeh sorry mate….your sister just looks hawt today

"Ahh stop it! Ginny change. Seamus outside-"

"But its snowing -"

"Fine stay here"

"But I don't want to stay here I was gonna go to the library -"

"Fine go to the library-"

"Nah you know what I'll just stay here."

"Ahhh!" Ron ran hysterically from the common room.

"Er-"

At this Ginny turned around and saw Harry.

"Oh hey Harry!" Ginny said brightly.

Just then Hermione emerged from underneath the armchair.

"Hey guys" Hermione breathed dusting herself off. 

"Hey Hermione" Ginny replied. "Oh hold on a sec you have a dust bunny in your hair "Ginny pulled it out of Hermione's tangles.

"Uhhh….Hermione" Harry said tentatively.

"Yah Harry"

" Why were you hiding under Seamus' chair"

"Well, er…I didn't want Ron to see me. I'm trying to avoid him at the moment" Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Why" Ginny said loudly trying to get Harry to focus on her again.

Seamus who was eavesdropping started laughing hysterically "I know why…(laughter)…its…(laughter)because(laughter)…Hermione was-

They never got to here the rest though because Hermione had covered his mouth.

" Hermione what are you doing." Harry asked as he watched Hermione and Seamus struggled. 

"Oh" Hermione startled explained or at least tried to, "Uh ……. me and Seamus have a date… gotta go come on Seamus." With that Hermione dragged Seamus out of the common room and through the portrait hole while Dean who was watching the scene with interest called out,

"Way to hit that playa!"

"Harry!" squealed Lavender. She ran towards him. Her plaid mini skirt was shamefully revealing, she wore a tight white collar blouse that was had several of the top buttons undone, pink high heeled shoes, and her hair fell in pretty tresses, she looked pretty cute or in Ginny's opinion slutty. 

She pounced on him like a tiger and they began to make out to Ginny's disgust and disdain. Words could not describe how much she loathed lavender a that moment but the one thing that prevented Ginny from lashing out was the thought of her plan, that would crush Lavender and pry Harry away from her arms.

Ginny cleared her throat at the two " ahem……ahemm….AHHHEEEMMM!" They finally pulled apart at this.

"Oh er sorry Ginny" 

" Yah….um Harry do you wanna come and eat breakfast I think Ron and Hermione are already down.

"Yah sure, Lavender do you want to come with us? Harry asked"

" Course Harry poo."

Ginny threw up mentally and thought about strangling Lavender in her sleep. A smile formed on her face and her eyes glazed over as she thought of this.

"Ginny, your um….. Drooling" Harry observed.

"Huh what oh um"Ginny hastily wiped the drool from her mouth, "lets go now."

As the three headed out Ginny couldn't help but feeling sad at the fact that Lavender had wrapped her arms around Harry and that Harry had barely even noticed her. Noticed what she was she was wearing on top of that. She after all had did all this for Harry.

Once they reached the great hall they sat down and took there seats. Harry sat next to Hermione and Lavender sat next to Harry. Ginny hastily took her seat next to Lavender. It was imperative to sit there if things were to go smoothly. Lavender chatted non-stop to a Harry who did not seem to be listening to her but staring somewhere other than her face. Ginny retrieved a bottle from her bag and carefully uncorked it. Once she made sure that Lavender wasn't looking she carefully tipped the substance into Lavender's drink. Once she did this she breathed a sigh of relief thinking she went unsuspected as Lavender began sipping her drink. The first part of her plan went smoothly but little did she know that not to far off a pair of eyes were watching her gleaming malevolently. 

Dun Dun…. to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Story not abandoned!! Third chapter coming soon promise!!


End file.
